This invention relates to the field of measuring and marking tools such as a roofing square for use in roofing or construction framework. Various triangular-shaped roofing squares are known for use in basic roof construction. These allow a carpenter to measure and cut different types of rafters for framing a roof, including common rafters and hip and valley rafters. For example, known roofing squares allowed a user to mark hip and valley plumb cuts using only one measurement scale, such a scale of unit rise values.
Further, known roofing squares enable a carpenter to mark a level or seat cut on a rafter by aligning a specific feature of the square with a plumb line, wherein the sole purpose of the feature is for making a seat cut. If other structures for implementing different functions are added to the square, the location and configuration of a seat cut feature may need to be changed. This can adversely affect the utility of the seat cut feature by making it more difficult for a carpenter to precisely align the feature with a plumb line.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a roofing square having simple and effective means for marking different types of cuts for rafters for framing a roof.